Nata y guindas
by May Traumend
Summary: Hermione caminaba por el pasillo, sin saber que al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba su peor enemigo... o a lo mejor, su mejor compañero de diversión... Dr/Hr


**Hola! Esta historia tiene ya una patente, gracias a Alejandro que por fin se decidió a dejarme un comentario en la mansión (por cierto, leanla y no se arrepentirán)… **

***·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·***

Hermione iba corriendo camino del baño de los prefectos. Aún no sabía porque, en plena noche, a las 4 de la mañana, con un frío que helaba los huesos, caminaba hacia allí, pero algo la llamaba a llegar hasta el baño. Ella veía perfectamente que había un camino de cerezas hasta el baño. Al principio pensó que era casualidad, que ya desviarían su camino, pero después de haber andado 10 minutos llegó a la conclusión de que las cerezas tenían mucho que ver con lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Hermione vio llegarse hasta el baño de prefecto… y pasar de largo. Aquello era totalmente inteligible para ella. Se paró en una de las habitaciones, salas o lo que fuera que aquellas puertas guardaran (pues no eran aulas), y abrió.

-Vaya, hola granger… ni te esperaba.

Hermione se giró. Allí de pie, observándola, estaba nada más y nada menos que Malfoy, con el pantalón de pijama, color canela, sin camiseta. Hermione se preguntó como podía estar así con el frío que hacía. Ella intentó evitar mirar hacia el pecho del chico, donde los pectorales y abdominales ya comenzaba a asomar un poco sin hacerle perder su figura perfecta y esbelta. Sacudió sus pensamientos de la cabeza, giró ha ver a malfoy a la cara y quiso decirle algo a la defensiva. Sin embargo, al hablar salió:

-Porque todo esto está ambientado? -preguntó con curiosidad-. Un momento -rectificó-. Yo no tengo porque estar aquí contigo, es… no es! No puede ser, que haces tú aquí!

-Eso debería preguntártelo yo… quieres? –preguntó, mirando hacia el cuenco de cerezas que había junto a una bañera antigua de bronce. Hermione entonces se percató de las velas, el agua templada, el ambiente perfumado, las cerezas, el chocolate que caí por encima de ellas y lo hermoso de aquel escenario.

-Estas de broma, no malfoy? -dijo perpleja. Pero miró a los grises ojos del muchacho, que ardían en lujuria, y vio que no mentía. Entonces recapacitó, y se dio cuenta por primera vez en siete años en lo atractivo que era el rubio. Sin embargo, el no podía decir lo mismo: hasta para dormir, Hermione iba de largo, bien tapada: su camisón era de manga larga, ancho y suelto, y le llegaba por los tobillos, donde había.. Un tatuaje? La pequeña, dulce y amante e las normas y los libros, Gryffindor, haciéndose un león en el tobillo. De lo mas típico y por supuesto, de lo menos original.

-Bonitos pies…

-Cállate, malfoy… -le reprendió. Hermione estuvo lenta, pero consiguió volver a la realidad: era malfoy. Era el enemigo-.

-Solo era un cumplido, sangre sucia.

-Nunca te han dicho que la palabra cumplido riñe con insultos dentro de la misma frase, señor "egocéntrico"?- Hermione se adelantó un poco, hasta donde el muchacho se encontraba-. Que piensas hacer, malfoy? -preguntó Hermione-. Y quiero la verdad…

-La verdad? La verdad es que tenía ganas de un batido de chocolate, pero fui a las cocinas y los inútiles de los elfos no tenían así que conjuré esto. Cuando me dispuse a entrar apareciste tu –explicó, mirandola con ojos tiernos-. y por alguna causa desconocida… -siguiño explicando, al tiempo que veía como la ancha manga de Hermione caía mas de la cuenta y dejaba asomar sus morenos hombros. tengo ganas de hacerte el amor hasta que amanezca…

-Eso es… -Hermione miró a los ojos grises que la observaban con una mezcla de deseo y ganas, pero despertó del sueño en cuanto se percató de que la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos- absurdo! es obvio que es mentira! Tu con una sangre sucia, quien se lo cree! –exclamó, sintiendose como una estupida por creer en las palabras del slytherin.

-Crees que te habría dicho la verdad si te la fueses a creer? –preguntó, sonriendo de lado. Hermione por poco se derrite como el chocolate con esa sonrisa-. He dicho la verdad porque sabía que no la creerías aunque la dijera… así que ahora… -dijo avanzando hasta ella y rodeándole la cintura por un brazo, pegando su cuerpo al de ella- déjame terminar con mi propuesta y se buena… -susurró en su oído, mientras besaba los hombros de la chica, recorriendo sus pecas. Hermione se estremeció. Notaba su pecho contra ella.

-Ni loca… .gimió en un suspiro inaudible-.

-Bien -dijo el muchacho.

Comenzó a besarla en el cuello, subiendo tras su oreja, donde sabía que la mayoría de las chicas se estremecían y perdían un poco de su cordura… que fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Hermione. La chica dejo de forcejear con la mano que rodeaba sus caderas y se aventuraba a acariciarle el vientre, que como pudo notar, estaba plano. Buena señal.

Hermione cogió la mano y la guió a través de su cuerpo a la vez que su pijama caía al suelo, resbalándole por los hombros. Draco masajeó sus pechos, que pudo notar que, pese a las apariencias que los escondían y los hacía sentir menores, abultaban y eran de proporciones grandes. Hermione se sintió complacida por el tacto de sus manos, sintiendo la delicadeza de un experto en ellas. Entonces ella se dio la vuelta, mirandole con obnubilación, se agachó poco a poco, con sus curvas muy pronunciadas y su ropa interios rosa expuesta, y comenzó a bajar los pantalones del chico, teniendo mucho cuidado de acariciar su miembro con los dedos meñiques.

Draco se estremeció, y levantó a Hermione, quitándole las braguitas (ella se había desecho de los boxers con los pantalones). Ambos cayeron a la bañera, y Hermione pudo notar el humedo y ardiente cuerpo de su compañero. Tenían ambos el pelo mojado, y unos flequillos del rubio se desordenaban en su frente. Hermione se sintió arder por completo frente a esta imagen, y Draco la cogió y la atrajo hacia su torso, haciendo que notase su erección. Hermione se sonrojó. Había caído en una trampa mortal, su primera vez con el insensible de Draco malfoy! Sin embargo, notó como no iba ni muy rápido ni muy brusco, sino que se dedicó a auparla y comer cerezas y chocolate, esparciendo con su varita por sus pechos. Ella simplemente lo miraba intentando no atacar su cuello, sus músculos, su blanca y apetitosa piel… mientras, él sonreía de lado, contemplando las lujuriosas y confusas miradas de la castaña. Entonces ella decidió jugar al mismo juego. Draco se sentó al borde de la tina, pies dentro y cuerpo fuera, y Hermione mojó la punta de sus dedos llegando hasta su ombligo. Allí, sobre su porcelánica piel, esparció chocolate caliente, ansiosa por comenzar a jugar, lame r y acariciar… Su lengua arrastró el chocolate hasta su ombligo, y comenzó a saborear mientras el rubio se deleitaba de tener a tal hermosa mujer entre sus piernas jugando con su cuerpo. El chocolate se extendió solo un poco mas hacia abajo, llegando con Hermione hasta el borde del vientre. Ella notó como algo casi le roza los labios, y separandose un poco notó el miembro de Draco erecto y firme ante ella. La chica se separó un poco, sonrojada, y Draco no pudo mas que soltar una carcajada por lo adorable de la situación. Entonces, la agarró suavemente de la cintura, entrando de nuevo en la bañera, y se subió encima de la chica con suavidad… mientras la besaba y acariciaba, comenzó a entrar en ella muy lentamente, y Hermione abrió los ojos, entre sorprendida y emocionada.

-Porque eres tan tierno conmigo? -preguntó -. Pensaba que esto lo hacías para divertirte…

-Porque sé es tu primera vez… y te estoy haciendo el amor… -indicó, recalcando la última frase-.

Hermione supuso que él ya había tenido sexo con infinidad de chicas, y también supo que debería de sentirse orgullosa de ser la única a la que el había dedicado esas preciosas palabras.

Notó como su velocidad, quisiera ella o no (aunque si quería) iba aumentando, mientras ella aun seguía comiendo y besando al rubio con la misma dulzura del chocolate… y con el mismo chocolate dulce que había allí mismo. Hermione también pudo notar como se excitaba más y más, y como poco a poco leves gemidos llenaban su garganta, y que al final, rompían cada vez más fuerte. Hermione miró a los ojos a Draco. Este también la miró a los ojos. Entonces a Hermione la inundó un intenso poder de dominación que no había sentido nunca antes, quería dominar, quería oírle gritar esa noche su nombre…

Hermione cogió el rostro de Draco y le miró indicando que parase, con firmeza. El chico obedeció sonriente, adivinando las intenciones de la leona. Los dedos de Hermione, que giró sus cuerpos par situarse encima de el, acariciaba lentamente todo lo que encontraba a su paso, arañando cuando las fuerzas la traicionaban, solo rozando cuando sabía que a la serpiente la volvería loca. Su mano se dirigió hasta su erección, tomándola delicadamente. Este la miró ansioso, pero ella se limitó a jugar con ella entre sus dedos y sonreír malignamente, notando como su miembro se ponía cada vez mas recto. Hermione pasó su lengua por el glande, y acto seguido sopló, y notó como de los labios del rubio salía un susurro muy parecido a: "¡Por merlín!". Hermione se sintió orgullosa de si misma, y, conteniéndose un poco, lo introdujo en su boca con torturante suavidad y lentitud. Este, al notar la húmeda boca de Hermione recorriéndole con su lengua, comenzó, inevitablemente, a gemir. Gemía bastante flojo, lo normal en un chico, aun así Hermione sabía que se aguantaba las ganas. Hermione no se ando con tapujos, y se movió con "arte", al tiempo en que el rubio inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba su nombre. Entonces, se dio por satisfecha de su sed de autoridad, y cuando la agarraron de los tobillos y la inclinaron, ni se dio cuenta y ya era demasiado tarde. Draco la miraba entre sus piernas con malicia en los ojos. Hermione lo miró preocupada… aunque ella había echo algo que, en su sano juicio, no habría echo, pero aun así lo hizo, no se esperaba ser pagada con la misma moneda… claro que tampoco esperó que lo iba a disfrutar tanto. Draco hundió su lengua entre sus piernas, saboreándola entera, y Hermione estuvo tan desprevenida que soltó un grito ensordecedor que hizo temblar la habitación. Draco soltó otra carcajada, que resonó en los oídos de Hermione como su estuviera a su lado (aunque relativamente estuviese en frente).

Draco recogió de su cuenco de cerezas una especialmente jugosa, la colocó en sus labios y la acercó hasta la ojimiel, para darle de comer de sus labios. Hermione no esperó ni un minuto, y se lanzó a sus brazos, mientras notaba como era penetrada por segunda vez y que, esta vez, no le dolía tanto. Entonces si comenzó a moverse con mucha más brusquedad y rapidez, aunque con la elegancia de un Malfoy. Hermione dedicó el tiempo a complacer a "su amante", acariciando, besando, mordiendo como una verdadera leona…

Ambos sintieron como el placer máximo inundaba sus gargantas, y ambos gritaron como nunca habían echo. Hermione cayó rendida en el pecho del chico, quien hizo desaparecer todo rastro de dulce. Apoyó su cabeza en la cabellera de Hermione, con las mejillas encendidas, para descansar juntos el uno contra el otro.

Cuando estuvieron limpios, Hermione se vistió con su pijama y Draco hizo lo propio con sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Hermione se incorporó del suelo, donde había estado sentada hasta momentos antes, y miró de nuevo a Draco, pero esta vez no con pasión, sino con agradecimiento.

-Malfoy, es… es cierto lo que me has dicho antes?

-EL que? -preguntó-.

-Pues eso de que… has sido delicado porque me estabas haciendo el amor y que… que sabias que era mi primera… bueno, en fin, ya sabes… -dijo muy roja-.

-Pues si, Hermione granger, es cierto… ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a dormir. Si quieres repetir otro día… -dijo con media sonrisa en los labios. Hermione sonrió, y salieron ambos cogidos de la mano, camino a la séptima planta y a las mazmorras, Hermione y Draco, respectivamente.

Hermione vio en su mesita, cuando llegó, un cuenco con nata, chocolate y una única guinda encima, en el centro, a modo de coronación de aquel delicioso postre… y sonrió.


End file.
